


Confianza y justicia.

by Nevere, Zaidana



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Aquí el malo es Khadgar, Bue. Me da lo mismo, Entran dos locas a un rol y..., Es la realidad, Eso cuenta como spoiler¿?, Español | Spanish, Huy, Karazhan debería contar como personaje, M/M, No. No es un chiste, Raventrust, Ya paro con los tags
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevere/pseuds/Nevere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaidana/pseuds/Zaidana
Summary: "Khadgar había dedicado demasiadas horas a pensar en ello como para dudar que jamás iba a poder entregarse a alguien o a depositar su confianza en cualquier otra persona de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Medivh.Y luego, su maestro se había ido.Esa noche, cambiarían los papeles"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto, queridos niños, es lo que pasa cuando las dos únicas personas que escriben Raventrust en castellano, escriben algo juntas xd
> 
> Principalmente, esto iba a ser un rol más (al igual que los cinco mil millones de páginas de palique, monólogos internos, paridas, fumadas y sexo que tenemos ya), pero... Bueno. En su momento (es decir, hace cosa de unas horas), a mi socia y a mí (estábamos sobrias, lo juro solemnemente sobre Las Sagradas Escrituras -véase El Último Guardián-) nos pareció buena idea. 
> 
> Así es que aquí estamos.
> 
> (Aunque de admitir que ahora que me toca pensar en un título, mi yo del pasado considera que no, que es una puta mierda de idea -_-... Deshonra sobre tu vaca, yo del pasado.)
> 
> Sea como sea, si hay alguien ahí fuera leyendo esto... Disfrútalo xd O tíranos tomates y nos hacemos una ensalada. O algo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! :3

Quizás era cierto que necesitaba aquello.

Apenas había comenzado la celebración y ya se notaba más animado, aunque ligeramente intimidado por la presencia, al otro lado del portón, de gente que no conocía.

Y él era el anfitrión. Ni más ni menos.

No podía permitirse ningún fallo.

Estaba nervioso como un chaval antes de su primer beso y… Bueno. Tampoco había tenido excesivo contacto con gente después del coma. No con gente con la que no tuviera relación de antemano.

A todo esto se sumaba que, aunque contaba con 25 primaveras, él no se sentía más que un adolescente abrumado por el mundo; fascinado y saturado por la magnitud de todo lo que este tenía que ofrecerle.

Es por eso que estaba nervioso. Y sentía un inquietante pero agradable cosquilleo en las entrañas y la base del estómago; emocionado e intrigado por lo que le deparaba aquella noche.

Sabía que era inexperto. Más que la mayoría a su edad. Pero eso no le frenaba. Él no pensaba ser menos.

Tampoco era bebedor habitual, pero se había aproximado a la cocina para tomarse un par de vasos de vino antes de la ceremonia, para mitigar los nervios (el par había sido literal. O casi: un vaso y medio. Y ya le brillaban los ojos de aquella manera especial en la que lo hacen los de un joven que se embriaga por primera vez…).

Apenas unos momentos después, Moroes le hace un gesto desde la puerta: a su señal, iba a abrirla. Él, tembloroso, asiente, irguiéndose en toda su altura e inflando el pecho, tratando de, quizás, parecer más fornido de lo que en realidad es. Más imponente. Más mayor. Más maduro…

La puerta se abre y lo que ocurre a continuación lo hace a cámara lenta: una enorme multitud llenando la entrada como una marea.

La expresión de Medivh se congela en su rostro.

No era que no le gustara o…

Bueno. Ciertamente le desagradaba ver tanta gente junta, pero… Aquello se suponía que era maravilloso. Algo para disfrutar. A todo el mundo le gustaban las fiestas…, ¿no?

… ¿No?

Se permite sacudir levemente la cabeza, intentando centrarse.

Aplicando un hechizo para amplificar su voz y sin perder la sonrisa encantadora, Medivh extiende los brazos.

-Buenas noches a todos. -comienza, moviéndose un poco, con gesto despreocupado, tal y como ha preparado- Vuestro anfitrión, el Gran Magus Medivh.. Que soy yo, por cierto. -se señala colocando el pulgar contra su pecho, componiendo una expresión confiada- Tengo, por tanto, el orgullo de abrirle las puertas de Karazhan -abre los brazos, gesticulando con soltura.- a todo aquel que tenga el suficiente buen gusto como para disfrutar de esta, que, confío y sé, que será una velada inolvidable.

Sí, sin duda tenía un don para comportarse de esa forma; todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y… Eso le gustaba. Le gustaba la atención.  
Medivh tuerce ligeramente la sonrisa, tornando divertida su expresión.

-Así es que sin más dilación, damas y caballeros, les invito a pasar al Salón de Baile -indica la dirección con un gesto resuelto, reforzando su sonrisa encantadora- y… Por supuesto, les deseo que pasen una buena noche.

Hace una última reverencia y, a continuación, Medivh desaparece envolviéndose en su capa y desvaneciéndose, ante los rostros sorprendidos de los presentes, en una nube rosada.

Se oyen aplausos y, el joven Guardián, escondido detrás de una viga de esa misma habitación, ríe entre dientes, encantado por la aceptación.

A continuación, se dispone a desaparecer por unos instantes de la fiesta: tenía otras cosas que atender antes de mezclarse entre el gentío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Khadgar PoV)

Había sido demasiado fácil.

No solamente el hecho de conseguir la ayuda de algún dragón bronce que estuviese lo suficientemente desquiciado como para aceptar el pacto de enviarle al pasado (posiblemente alterando un par de líneas temporales) sino además conseguir una invitación a la que iba a ser la primera de las fiestas en Karazhan.

Aparentemente, había muchos más nobles en Ventormenta que vivían recluídos en sus mansiones sin ver a nadie de su familia (o que directamente, no tenían familia) de los que había pensado. No le había costado nada de trabajo apropiarse de una invitación para la fiesta, y desde luego…

Le estaba haciendo un favor a su benefactor: por mucha línea temporal alternativa que fuese, aquellas fiestas no iban a terminar bien.

Lo más difícil de todo este paripé había sido conseguir ropa adecuada para la ocasión: desde luego que no iba a presentarse con los colores del Kirin Tor, y no podía ponerse simplemente cualquier túnica; tenía que llamar la atención del Magus, pero no de una manera evidente. Y para ello, había tenido que recorrer no los sastres de la Ventormenta de aquella línea temporal, pues era indudable que Medivh conocería de personalmente; sino los sastres de su línea y tiempo.

Porque... ¿Qué resultaría más llamativo para el Magus que los bordados entretejidos con un maná casi imperceptible de los shal’dorei?

Aunque había resultado un tanto… molesto, conseguir que un sastre accediese a elaborar un abrigo que no fuese tan predominantemente élfico, si aquello no captaba la suficiente atención de Medivh como para hacer que bajase sus defensas hasta que pudiese darle suficiente conversación como para que aquella brillante mirada que había visto desde la multitud se fijase solo en él, nada lo haría. 

Porque por supuesto que le había visto, moviéndose ante una multitud de desconocidos mientras fingía que aquella situación no le aterraba, tratando de maravillar a los presentes sin saber que les encandilaba con su mera presencia.

Porque él conocía al Magus.

A pesar de que a veces desease no haberlo hecho.

\- Aldous Vanderboom - Anuncia al elemental encargado de supervisar que no hubiesen extraños en la fiesta, recordando el nombre que había escrito en su invitación robada. Claro que podría haberlo cambiado, o usado su propio nombre, pero aquel era un apodo como cualquier otro: solamente necesitaba que ningún noble de Ventormenta se pusiese a indagar o se le lanzara a los brazos gritando que era su tío perdido.

Porque sus planes aquella noche no eran sociabilizar o hacer amigos. Ni siquiera fijarse en si aquel hombre rubio que se encontraba tan incómodo en un atuendo formal era el propio Anduin Lothar antes de perder su melena.

Esa noche, lo que quería, o mejor dicho a quien quería, era al Magus.

Mezclándose entre el gentío, pero sin pertenecer a ellos, recorre un salón de baile familiar, buscando al Magus con la mirada: lo más posible es que estuviese rodeado de gente en cuanto hiciera acto de aparición, pero le conocía; no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que tanta interacción social lo agotara y, con suerte, pudiese hablar con él a solas en uno de los balcones.

Y si tenía mucha suerte, podría ser él mismo quien le tendiese una mano amiga entre el gentío, ofreciéndole una excusa para escapar de una molesta situación social.

Que poco sospecharía el Magus, de aquel hombre adulto con ojos azules y sonrisa amable.

Porque el motivo de su viaje no era otro que hacer justicia.

No le importaba ser o no la primera persona que se acercaba al Magus o que deslizaba sus manos por su piel; lo que ansiaba era ver como se entregaba a él, sus ojos brillando con la más pura devoción de la juventud.

Porque Medivh le había arrebatado algo muchísimo más valioso que su primer beso o su primera noche de pasión: eso eran nimiedades sociales y poco le importaban.

Lo que le había arrancado, como si fuese un verdadero cuervo dejando un agujero en su pecho, había sido su primer amor. Y el Archimago había dedicado demasiadas horas a pensar en ello como para dudar que jamás iba a poder entregarse a alguien o a depositar su confianza en cualquier otra persona de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Medivh.

Y luego, su maestro se había ido.

Esa noche, cambiarían los papeles.

Quería tener su corazón en la mano, de la misma manera en que Medivh había tenido el suyo; y tratarlo con la misma… deferencia.

Quería enseñarle a ese joven de ojos brillantes y magia en las venas, que había un motivo por el cual a las peores tormentas se les ponía nombres de personas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medivh PoV

Tras la recepción, el Magus realiza una breve visita a sus aposentos.

Atraviesa apresuradamente el umbral y cierra la puerta tras de sí, caminando unos pasos por la sala con los párpados entornados, pensativo. Acto seguido, cierra un instante los ojos, utilizando la conexión que ha labrado con la torre durante su año y medio de estancia para escanear por encima a los invitados.

Es consciente de que si se concentra lo suficiente, puede incluso ver qué ropa llevan, cómo son sus rostros, identificar sus expresiones…

E, incluso, yendo más allá, leer los nombre que aparecen en sus invitaciones. Sí, era cierto que aquello lo había hecho por placer: anunciarse de esa forma, quizás exponerse, hacer de la recepción una presentación en masa…

Claro que podía haber sido infinitamente más discreto; haber pasado sutilmente entre la turba de gente arremolinándose a la entrada de Karazhan para estrechar unas cuantas manos y ofrecer unas sonrisas.

Quizás eso le habría permitido hacer lo que se disponía de un modo más directo y sencillo. Pero también habría sido, por su parte, bastante descuidado.

Y Medivh no está dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

Debía admitirlo: a pesar de que Moroes achacaba al aislamiento aquella sensación sombría que en su soledad le acosaba con mayor intensidad, ni siquiera en estas circunstancias –ni siquiera mientras se dirigía al público-, esta había desaparecido del todo.

Aquella mano retorcida que se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos seguía estando allí, podía sentirla, en un segundo plano, introduciendo con sutileza pensamientos que su código moral -aquel que se había construido durante su niñez y temprana adolescencia- a menudo catalogaba como inaceptables.

A pesar de esto, Medivh se sorprendía sí mismo contemplando y sopesando aquellas ideas con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir. En algunos casos, llegando a acariciarlas como posibles.

Eso cuando no simplemente, por proceder aparentemente desde algún recóndito lugar en la parte posterior de su mente, eran asimilados por su cerebro sin querer; sin pasar ninguna clase de filtro.

Se convertía a veces en una tarea extremadamente complicada el no abrazarlos, el negarse a sí mismo una vez más. Y esta era una idea a la que el joven Magus se rebelaba inmediatamente. Podía tratarse de una actitud bastante inmadura, pero, al fin y al cabo, él consideraba que estaba sobradamente justificada: todo el mundo parecía interesado en usarle.

Hasta su madre lo había empleado como un mero recipiente.

O su padre lo había empujado a límites que aún dolían en su memoria; quizás para satisfacer su propia vanidad o para forzarle a alcanzar metas y reparar las frustraciones personales que, por falta de poder o competencia, habían escapado a las capacidades de Nielas y había trasladado injustamente a su hijo.

Eso obviando que, en los pocos meses que habitaba en Karazhan en completa soledad, después de que Aegwynn abandonase la torre, había pasado a ocuparse personalmente de la correspondencia, descubriendo con molestia que la gran mayoría de ellas eran engoladas y vomitivas retahílas de elogios a su persona que cerraban sí o sí con una petición de ayuda, un favor.

Cuando no una demanda en la que no parecía haber cabida a una negación por su parte.

Tras varias semanas de recibir este tipo de misivas día sí día también, Medivh había terminado por dejar, sin asomo alguno de remordimiento, que los sobres se amontonaran sobre el escritorio del estudio, resuelto a solo atender algunos remitentes concretos.

Incluso los propios Llane y Lothar habían intentado aprovecharse de él. Y este, sin duda, era un punto sensible para el joven Guardián.

Medivh frunce el ceño.

Claro que no había olvidado cómo, después del coma, se había visto completamente solo, perdido, sin familia y sin amigos.

Era cierto que ahora sus dos viejos compañeros de infancia tenían asuntos y responsabilidades que atender, pero tras meses de contacto intermitente y descuidado, no habían dudado ni un instante en usarlo como arma cuando habían tenido la ocasión. Independientemente de él se sintiera seguro de su poder y control sobre el mismo.

¡Ni siquiera le habían preguntado!

Medivh sacude la cabeza con un suspiro, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Todos habían cambiado con respecto a él. Y había llegado al punto de ver asomo de demanda en los ojos de cualquiera que le abordara; antes incluso de que la persona en cuestión osara separar los labios.

Quizás era injusto, pero Medivh no podía evitarlo: todos parecían resueltos a arañar algo de él sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos o su voluntad.

A la luz de todo esto, Medivh había comenzado a creer en las palabras de Aegwynn como algo más que mero delirio persecutorio.

Movido por la desconfianza, había resuelto actuar por su cuenta; al margen de todo el mundo, en un intento por protegerse.

Él, por supuesto, no era ningún idiota. Podía ser joven y quizás no demasiado experto en lindes donde cualquier persona de su edad ya tendría amplias competencias, pero pensaba suplir esas carencias con cautela e inteligencia: adelantándose a los movimientos de todos.

Con esto en mente, el Magus había trazado un plan y tras varios días puliéndolo punto por punto escrupulosamente, lo había puesto en marcha. Su objetivo: adquirir un archivo que le permitiría conocer los nombres de los diferentes miembros de la orden. No fue complicado, pues en su minuciosa investigación había descubierto que las cartas, antes de llegar a su objetivo, pasaban por una única persona dentro de la organización.

En un principio, ese intermediario se suponía que estaba para evitar que las misivas con trampas mágicas u otros potenciales peligros llegaran a su destinatario.

Pero había una significativa falla en esta estrategia. Y Medivh había sabido verla y aprovecharse de ella: esta persona asignada para controlar los cruces de correo, poseía las direcciones y títulos de todos los miembros de la Orden. A buen recaudo; o eso se suponía: pero no había sido suficiente para detener al Magus.

Al menos, habían tenido la decencia de codificarlos –había que concederles esa ridícula y risible victoria-, pero el código resultó ser insultantemente sencillo de resolver.

De vuelta a la realdiad, Medivh da unos pasos hasta la cómoda, y tras dedicar una mirada breve hacia la puerta, abre el cajón y tantea en el fondo del mismo, sacando a continuación un volumen con una encuadernación sobria y sin ninguna clase de indicación a la vista.

El Magus acaricia durante unos segundos las pastas del libro que tiene en sus manos. El vello de sus antebrazos erizándose al tiempo que sus labios ceden en una sonrisa afilada: era embriagadora la sensación de tener el control de la situación… Aquello era innegable.

Por supuesto, para la obtención de aquel libro había tenido que recurrir a prácticas cuestionables -entre ellas noquear y desmemorizar al sujeto que guardaba el archivo, pues este no se lo iba a ofrecer sin más; eso estaba claro-...

Pero Medivh, sin demasiado detenimiento, había llegado a la conclusión de que se trataba de un mal menor.

Así es que no se detuvo ni un segundo a cotejar todo aquello con su propio código de valores: las palabras de Aegwynn habían calado hondo en el Magus, que estaba plenamente convencido de que aquello se trataba una suerte de guerra encubierta, en la que se encontraba solo contra una Orden completa de magos mucho mayores que él.

Y, por supuesto, ante esta injusta diferencia de fuerzas, él no pensaba jugar limpio. Si querían bailar con él... Baile tendrían.

Pero él jugaba para ganar.

Y en este caso, en el que podía peligrar su vida, su integridad y su libertad... Más aún.

_Si es que aún queda algo de esto último que alguien pudiera reclamar para sí_ , añade mentalmente con amargura.

Sin detenerse más a la contemplación del volumen, el joven Magus comienza a pasar las páginas; sus ojos recorriendo los trazos de tinta con fruición, memorizando nombres, identidades, lugares, fechas…

Se dispone a cerrar los ojos para sumergirse en la búsqueda de nombres en las invitaciones de las personas reunidas en los pisos inferiores de la torre, cuando unos golpes en la puerta le arrancan las intenciones de un plumazo.

Medivh se gira, sobresaltado, tardando unos segundos en separar los labios.

-Adelante. –dice, sin poder omitir el tono molesto en su voz.

Moroes asoma apenas un instante después por la puerta, con cara de circunstancias.

-Joven señor, los invitados preguntan cuándo se unirá el anfitrión a ellos. –comienza con cautela- He de decir que teniendo en cuenta que se trata del primer banquete que celebra, no puedo más que recomendarle que baje a reunirse con los asistentes con la mayor brevedad posible.

El Magus asiente un par de veces, con nerviosismo, dejando el libro de nuevo en la cómoda y cerrando el cajón apresuradamente.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –replica con rapidez, efectuando un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, pero disponiéndose a abandonar sus aposentos junto al senescal- Solo estaba tratando de recuperarme del nerviosismo de presentarme ahí abajo. –miente tras un silencio- Pero ya estoy recompuesto.

-Celebro eso, señor. –dice simplemente el sirviente, procediendo a bajar las escaleras unos pasos por delante de Medivh.


	4. Chapter 4

¿Dónde se había metido Medivh?

Khadgar se dedica a vagar entre el gentío, observando detenidamente a los presentes mientras pesca con una naturalidad ensayada una copa de… ¿Qué se suponía que era eso? ¿Ginebra de Gilneas? Una elección interesante, sin la menor duda.

No puede evitar cierta expresión de descontento en cuanto se permite recordar que fue el propio Magus quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre licores; y necesita unos segundos para concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Como, por ejemplo, en la gente que le rodeaba: irónicamente, había caras familiares entre los invitados; gente que Khadgar conoció en otra vida por mera casualidad o formalismos. Meras sombras de personas que jamás llegaron a importarle lo suficiente como para que rememorase sus nombres.

Y desde luego, infiltrados del Kirin Tor.

Eran pocos, y sin duda, gente que jamás iba a poder reconocerle.

Pero él sabía perfectamente quienes eran: algunos morirían a manos del propio Medivh años después; otros, tuvieron la vida trágica típica de los espías.

Y algunos, los que tuvieron más suerte, desaparecieron.

Sin la menor duda, iba a tener que mantenerlos en su sitio: no solamente por su cobertura, sino por mera posesividad. Si alguien iba a jugar al gato y al ratón con el Magus, iba a ser él; y no pensaba dejar que ningún mago del Kirin Tor que no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo realmente, cotillease sus asuntos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y algunas palabras amables para abrirse paso, pasea mientras espera que el Magus haga acto de aparición ¿Qué se suponía que estaba tramando? Cualquier anfitrión estaría ya saludando a sus invitados, siendo parte de su propia reunión

¿Es que la multitud le había asustado lo suficiente como para que diese por finalizada la velada antes de haberla empezado?

Con una sonrisa, y tras escuchar uno de aquellos silencios dramáticos que a veces se producían como preludio a un acontecimiento importante, se voltea para mirar hacia las escaleras, reconociendo inmediatamente la figura de Moroes entre las sombras: siempre presente si sabías dónde buscar…

Y tras él, Medivh.

Y seguía estando tan impresionante como hacía unos minutos, con la capa ondeando dramáticamente a su espalda mientras baja las escaleras con un atuendo aparentemente sencillo; pero no necesitaba acercarse para saber que tanto la calidad de la tela como sus bordados serían tan finos y elegantes que dejarían en ridículo el fondo de armario de cualquiera de los nobles que ahora le miraban embobados.

Él siempre había sido así.

Casi siente asco en cuanto advierte que su corazón se había acelerado, debiendo recordarse que tal solo era por el nerviosismo de poder, tras todos estos años, no solamente ver al Magus, sino de poder llevar a cabo el plan que tan cuidadosamente había ideado. Con un suspiro, atrapa una nueva copa sin mirar lo que estaba bebiendo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente cuando advierte que ha cambiado de bebida ¿Qué era eso? Carecía de conocimientos para identificar aquello, de un tono azulado chisporroteante, pero era agradable al paladar e indudablemente alcohólica.

Nada iba a detenerle aquella noche, ni siquiera su desconocimiento sobre aquel brebaje de sabor dulzón.

Así que, decide que mientras el Magus se encuentra atosigado por un enjambre de nobles curiosos, completamente ajenos al Destino que les esperaba, decide interceptar algún que otro mago distraído.

Les conocía: si en aquella línea temporal había un joven Khadgar estudiando entre los pesados muros de piedra de Dalaran, algunos de ellos eran sus maestros. Y, precisamente por ello, una sonrisa de maldad curva sus labios en cuanto planea cómo alejarlos de allí lo más rápidamente: conoce perfectamente el gusto por el vino de unos y lo fácil que es engatusar a otros así que...

En cierto modo, le estaba haciendo tanto un favor a Medivh como a sí mismo: a menos magos del Kirin Tor preguntasen aquella noche, más tranquilos podrían estar.

Además, el conseguir que nobles solterones agasajasen a incómodas Archimagas parecía un entretenimiento excelente: no pensaba tener que hacer cola para poder hablar con el Magus.


End file.
